


NEVER ENOUGH

by marvelownsmyass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7410001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelownsmyass/pseuds/marvelownsmyass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short, smutty drabble. First threesome I've ever written so be gentle with me. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	NEVER ENOUGH

The air was stifling. Sweltering. Hazy with the aura of sex. The frenzied gagging, slapping, and squelching along with animalistic growls, deep groans and hoarse mewls resonated deafeningly through the otherwise silent compound. The scent of my flowing arousal and the sounds of our carnal lust overflowed from the confines of the room’s four walls; anyone on this side of the building would all but see our frantic coupling.

My skin was damp. Dewy. Saturated with moisture from my own body as well as the two frames I was crushed between. Saliva, sweat and slick. Perspiration dripped from the hair that hung over Steve’s forehead. It ran down Bucky’s neck, trickling through every crevice of his chiseled chest and abdomen. With every push and pull, their fluids fell to mingle with my own. Spittle was forced from my mouth with each plunge of Steve’s length into my mouth. His hand clamped firmly onto the back of my neck, and every time he pushed himself into my throat, more cascaded down my chin and neck. Bucky’s thick shaft drove into me at a turbulent pace as his metal fingers rolled my clit, and my pleasure seeped down my thighs.

The pain was present. Perfect. Clouding my mind and overwhelming my senses. The effort to keep from being choked on Steve’s member stole my breath. Bucky’s girth stretched my walls and ground deep against my cervix, making my body thrash each time he sunk himself fully inside me. Each powerful drive of his hips forced me into Steve, nearly strangling me on his cock. Their grips were unforgiving. Both of Steve’s hands fisted my hair. Bucky’s fingers dug into my shoulder. My roots strained and bruises formed on my skin as they played tug of war with my body. It was so much. But not enough. It was never enough.

The end was furious. Ferocious. Bucky and Steve dragging me with them as they ravenously chased the gratification of their insatiable hunger. Steve achieved his high first. His heaving breaths became strained warnings.

“Ah… ah, I’m gonna cum. You ready? Shit! Shit, oh god…”

His cock throbbed against my tongue and released spurt after spurt of thick cum down my throat. He slumped forward, one bulging arm supporting his weight, and his other hand held my neck unrelentingly until I had swallowed all he had given me. 

“Shit… good girl. Such a good girl,” he groaned as he continued to convulse above me. Finally he fell back onto his haunches, although his fingers remained in my hair, stroking gently as I gasped for air. The moans now fell unrestricted from my lips as Bucky neared his end, his thrusts becoming more savage.

“Buck, flip her over.”

Bucky ignored him momentarily, his head falling backward as he gripped my hips and pulled me back onto his length mercilessly. My arms game out from under me.

“Bucky. Turn her over,” Captain Rogers commanded.

A feral growl ripped from Bucky’s throat as he wrenched himself from me. He stepped off the bed and yanked me to the edge by my ankle, leaving yet another bruise. Before I could draw another breath I was rolled onto my back with my legs hooked over Bucky’s forearms. He grasped my hips, burying himself deep inside my pulsating sex. He was close. The brutal snaps of his hips became erratic, his eyes squeezed closed and his mouth fell open. Steve fell beside me. His fingers went to my bundle of nerves, pinching, rolling, circling. His beautiful lips pulled my nipple into his mouth, sucking and biting. My back arched off the bed and every muscle contracted. Bucky moaned in response.

“Oh god… hell… fuck, fuck baby!”

His guttural cries and his hot release spilling into me were enough. I lost myself to the ecstasy, screaming both their names for anyone to hear. Steve slid his fingers into my clenching cunt and drew every last euphoric tremor from my body as Bucky continued to pulse within me. I shuddered one final time as they both slipped from me, leaving me empty but completely fulfilled. My eyes languidly drifted closed as Steve pulled my lips to his own. He brushed his fingers over my cheek as he softly brought me back to reality. Bucky fell to his knees at the foot of the bed. His thumbs danced over my hipbones and he placed faint kisses across my stomach as he knelt there, thanking me.

I basked in the satisfied exhaustion, relishing in their caresses. I felt Steve move behind me, and I hummed as he hoisted me up, resting my back against his hard chest. My head lolled to the side and his tongue trailed up my neck. Hot breath blew over my dripping folds before Bucky’s teeth nipped at my inner thigh. 

And I smiled, because it was never enough.


End file.
